


Sirena’s Song

by JunefromKablam



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Cecaelia - Freeform, OC, Sea Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunefromKablam/pseuds/JunefromKablam
Summary: An origin for my OC Sirena, whom i created for a future DND campaign. Just a little exposition. Enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	Sirena’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am please b nice

Sirena’s Song

The great sea! The mysterious blue deep calls to anyone with adventurein their hearts and a fire burning in their soul. Many sail off from their homes in search of new lands, sunken riches, or simply just for the exhilaration. And many of them do not return. Wether it’s from stormy seas claiming their vessels in her icy drink or from... something else.

Our story begins not on the temperate waves, but below, where we find sea life that the people above can barely fathom. Among the schools of fish and anemones we find a small alcove. Inside, we see a small black shape, barely stirring at first, before 8 long tentacles unfurl from the mass as it sits up. 

The creature gives a small stretch, before sleepily pulling herself free from her home. Lazily, her tentacles swish back and forth, propelling her through the mornings calm waters. 

Her name is Sirena Polligo. And she’s one of the sea’s only remaining Cecaelia. Or, sea witch. At least that’s what she thought. She’s never seen another quite like her. From her top half, she closely resembled a human woman, with small fins where her ears would be. Her eyes were remarkable as well, seeming to have a spin to them. The sclera of her eyes were a dark gray, with small swirling blue circles constantly shifting, as if she was trying to hypnotize whoever she looked at.

Today was a typical day for Sirena. and for her this meant idly puttering around the sea floor, looking for trinkets and small-fry to munch on. Life was pretty easy for her.

But, she wasn’t a saint.

After her morning routine, Sirena began to look up. she stared toward the top of the waves, almost as if she was searching for something. And then, she found her target.

“Hard to port boys! I see some land up ahead!”

The captain of a raggedy, worn ship called the “Duffy” was at the helm of his ship, pointing toward a small landmass in the distance. 

“This may be it men! If this map is correct, Sugarfoot’s treasure may-“

The captain heard it first. it almost sounded like a soft hum. as if someone was trying to call out to him. 

One by one, the men heard it too. they looked around in confusion, trying to see if one of their mates was pulling their peg-leg. But the crew fell silent. All that could be heard was the crash of waves against the rickety outside of the Duffy, and the humming. The song began to take shape, growing louder and louder as the men began to fall under a mysterious thrall. 

_ “Alas, my lover has sailed out to sea. _

_ He left no supplies and no money with me. _

_ Now i’m stuck her alone, just praying for rescue. _

_ I’m fair, and i’m sweet. Could it possibly be you?” _

Sirena sat on the landmass, her ear fins turned outward, acting almost as a speaker. She could see the confusion on the boat from here. Moments ago it was steering and rapidly making its way towards the shore, but as her song went on, each member of the Duffy began to shuffle forward. 

“The crew of the Duffy could never leave a fair maiden stranded! Let’s GO MEN!” and without a second thought, the brave captain of the run down ship dive headfirst into the water. The crew didn’t even notice. they were all shuffling toward the railing, and one by one throwing themselves over and desperately attempting to make it to the landmass, at least 3 kilometers from the Duffy.

Sirena could only smile. This was her favorite part! as the men jumped over one by one, she watched intently as she could slowly see their heads sink below the water, and not come back. She gave it a good few minutes before she took her next step. 

Throwing herself back into the water, Sirena propelled herself towards the empty ship at an alarmingly fast rate. as she glides through the water effortlessly, she gave the captain a little smile and wave as she passed over. This would be the last sight the crew of the Duffy would ever see.

Once she reached the boat, Sirena began to climb up the bow of the boat using her tentacles. in a matter of moments, she was on the ghost ship Duffy. 

Immediately, she got to work. She began to rummage through every barrel, crate, chest, locker.. anything she could find. Sirena loved shiny things and little trinkets, and her cave was full of her treasures. 

_“It never stops being fun!”_ The Cecaelia said out loud as she pulled a golden broach out of the captain’s chest. 

When Sirena turned around, satisfied with her bounty, she was met with a terrifying sight. one that she’d not encountered in all her years at sea, and on countless ghost ships just like this one. 

A lone crew member, armed with a stray piece of wood was holding it threateningly over his head. Sirena didn’t have much experience actually dealing with humans, so she immediately tried to sing her song again. 

But the crewman wasn’t affected. Not that Sirena knew this, but the man was deaf. With a mighty swing, he brought the makeshift club down onto her head, and Sirena fell unconscious. 

When she awoke, she was in a jail cell. But the poor girl had no idea where she was. There was a lone guard standing in front of the cell, staring in at her. 

“You’re in big trouble, Sea Witch.” he said, menacingly. Sirena winced as she realized that she really had be caught. there weren’t even any windows to escape through or anything.

“We have reason to believe that you’re the one responsible for not just the crew of the Duffy’s disappearance, but several ships. Almost 20 this year. that sound about right?”

Sirena wasn’t listening. Obviously she did these things, but all she could focus on now was getting OUT. As the guard stared at her, she closed her eyes, and opened them with a flash of blue light. Her eyes swirled menacingly, captivating and hypnotizing the guard as his eyes took on the same appearance as hers. 

_ “Won’t you open this cell for me darling?” _ she asked, even sticking her lip out slightly.

The guard blinked a few times, looking around as if he wasn’t sure how he got here. Silently, he shuffled over and took the key off of his tunic, unlocking the door for Sirena and letting it swing open.

The Cecaelia chuckled softly to herself, gently squeezing past him, and out the door.

Sirena had no idea where she was. she didn’t know how long she was unconscious for, and despite her searching for the rest of the night, she couldn’t find her way home. She chose to spend her night on this island, and try to figure out what to do by morning.

Sleep did not happen for Sirena, unfortunately. she did eventually learn that she was on a place called  ‘Cardinal Island’ , and that she’d been unconscious for at least 3 days. the only thing that really upset her was that all of her treasure was as good as gonenow, without anyone to watch over it. 

Sirena gave a frustrated little sigh, and decided to go into the local bar for some help. There, she met the bartender and asked about getting a group of people together to help her find her way home. Sirena told herself that if this works, she’ll never use her Siren powers for evil again.

And this, friends, is where our story begins. In a little pub on a place very far from home. Sirena knew that it was going to be a long road ahead, and ordered a shot of the local hooch. 

_ “Actually darling... make it a double.” _

End.


End file.
